Meet The Band Sango!
by Inori-dono
Summary: When Kagome moves to central Tokyo to finish school for the arts, she finds out she needs 'out of school experience' if she wants to go to Tokyo U. Finding the band 'Demon's Lovers', she joins as head singer. Ex-boyfriends and jealous best friends equal a whole lotta mess for Kagome! Sort of a song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for those who reviewed my other stories and gave me motivation, and to those who will review this one! Also, this is a Sango-flamer, so don't like-don't read.

**Summary:**** When Kagome moves to central Tokyo to finish school for the arts, she finds out she needs 'out of school experience' if she wants to go to Tokyo U. Finding the band '**_**Demon's Lovers'**_**, she joins as head singer. Ex-boyfriends and jealous best friends equal a whole lotta mess for Kagome! Sort of a song-fic.**

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi. Congratulations." Wow! Such excitement! Right? Wrong. If there was one thing Kagome could you tell you about her old school, heck, she could sum it up into to words: It's. Boring. She was glad to be out of that hell whole. There had been no lights, no music. Nothing, and after all her hard work too! Well, at least it could pay off now. She won the scholarship to go to 'Tokyo. School for the Arts'. She was going to join a bunch of singing classes and move in with her best friend, Sango. Then she was going to graduate and go to Tokyo University, where she would fall in love and have a side relationship as she progressed as a singer. Perfect plan right? Yeah, well even the best laid plans can go airy every once in a while.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, 'Gome!" Sango shouted into her phone. Kagome was sitting in her car on her way to her house to finish packing, and she called Sango up to tell her she got in. Sango on the other hand, was cleaning out her guest bed room. Kagome hated pink, so Sango was setting everything up with a nice, pink tint. Pink bed sheets, pink blankets, even pink curtains!

"I know!" Kagome replied, pulling her car up the driveway. "Then I can move in, out of this hell whole, and away from…him." She ended, saying _him_ as if it were filth on her mouth. She shut the car off, and sat there, waiting for the drizzle to lighten up. "I'll join my classes, and there during the day, so that gives us all night to **party!**"

Sango chuckled, and wondered how long she could go with partying every night. 'I give her two days' she thought. "Yeah, if you can manage to last that long!"

Kagome opened her window, and stuck out her hand. When she pulled it back in and found it dry, she replied to Sango, "Yeah, I hear ya. Goody-too-shoes Kagome. Bed time at nine o'clock. Listen, the rains over, so I gots ta go inside, OK?"

"Yeah, Kagome. I'll just finish getting ready for this weekend." Sango replied.

"Oh, and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"If my room is pink I'll kill you." And thus she shut off her phone, giggling.

* * *

That very next week, after Kagome was settled and sold to Sango's house, she drove herself to school. At the interstate, the traffic was bunching up, and when it got to the point that she was moving a mile a minute, she cut around the cars and drove through a neighborhood. 'Funny' she thought. ' Didn't I live here a few years ago?'

It wasn't until she passed her old house that she knew it. But it had changed so much! What used to be her mom's cute little blue house, was now painted grey and had beer bottles all over the yard. 'Oh my' she thought. 'It's changed so much.'

She sat there for a while, and looked at her old garage. 'That's were I built my car!' she thought with pride. It took her three years, but after hard work and hundreds of mowed lawns, she had paid for and repaired her car.

The garage suddenly opened, and three boys could be seen inside messing around. Another garage band maybe? A tall one, with black hair pulled up into a high ponytail stepped up to the cheap microphone. She admired his black attire, and she could see who lived in the house. Baggy jeans that hung to his hips, and a skin tight black v-neck that said 'Come and Get It' with striking blue converse sneakers.

Two other boys, one in red and one in purple, stepped up to a pair of drums and a guitar. They tuned there instruments and began to play:

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

When they stopped, they all looked up to see kagome clapping like crazy on the hood of her car. "You guys are awesome!" she shouted.

The lead singer waled over to her and asked "Why are you here?! Can't you see this was a private rehearsal?!"

Kagome was taken back. She had been nice, met him with a compliment. Why was he being so mean? She cocked her head to the side, and saw his eyes widen. "I knew it.' She thought. 'A demon. But is he a dog or wolf?'

"Listen," she said, "all I tried to do was get to college. I just happened to live here before you, so I stopped to look. Ya' really changed it, ya'know?" she asked, lightly poking him in the chest and smiling softly. "But when you guys started to play, you were just so good that I HAD to stay and listen." She added, putting her head down to make him believe she was ashamed. "I'm really sorry."

"Uh-uh-um, thanks! No, I mean it! Thanks for the compliment! But…we're short another singer, so there are so many songs we can't play. Um, can you sing?" he asked, using his hand to lift her head.

"Oh yeah! But I don't need out of school credit, so im not gonna try out." Kagome replied, turning to walk to her car. The dude was good looking, and she never fared well with the 'nice-guys'.

"Wait!" he shouted, putting his hand out to stop her. "Uh, sorry. Just…look here is my number, and if you change your mind, text me. Auditions are next week." He handed her a piece of paper, one that he quickly scribbled his number on. "Oh, and my name's Kouga. You are….?"

"I'm Kagome." She said, and got into her car. "And I hope I see you again soon, Kooouga." She added ending it with a wink. When she drove off, she looked in her rear view mirror to see the dude in red bopping Kouga on the head. Dude in red….'OH MY GOSH!' she thought, slamming down on the brakes. 'Was that….Inuyasha?! He changed so much!'

* * *

Kagome had no clue that at that very moment, the very woman that stole Inuyasha from her, was hanging a sign in the auditorium. And the sign read:

**Want ****to sing? Only sing at school? Suck for you, because starting now, out of school experience is now required. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

December 12, 2012

Dear readers,

Just so you know, this is the last week to answer my poll. Even if you haven't read any stories on my other account, **FruitsFan**, I'd really appreciate if you just randomly picked on!

Peace,Love, and Draco Stalking,

Inori-dono

My stories for this account:

Meet the Band Sango!

Never Could Have Guessed

Romantic Egoist

Serena Zabini

Story of my Love

Old account:

My Fortune Boy

Forever And Always

Daughter of the First Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! It's me, Inori-dono *bows* I just wanted to say how truly, very very sorry i am! Let's see, i haven't posted on this story since... 12-12-12...**_

_**Um... well, that's not very good. I am very very sorry! Please forgive me! As payment... maybe I'll post a new chapter on my stories today! I might be rusty, but I'll try and make them as long as possible. **_

_**Thank you**_

* * *

_Last time:_

Kagome had no clue that at that very moment, the very woman that stole Inuyasha from her, was hanging a sign in the auditorium. And the sign read:

**Want to sing? Only sing at school? Suck for you, because starting now, out of school experience is now required. ENJOY!**

* * *

'...' Kagome's face was emotionless and she sat in her room at Sango's house. She hadn't even moved in one day and she found out that her university had added more criteria to attend it. *Out of school experience*. 'Is this some kind of sick way of figuring out if any of us can actually preform?!'

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked as she knocked on her door. "Im sure it wont be that hard looking for a band or something..."

Kagome turned to her best friend, angry tears in her eyes. "Sango! I found out an entire day after everyone else! By now everyone has probably already found a band! There wont be any good ones left! I should just go to that community college mama wanted me to attend..."

SLAP!

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome! What happened to you?! One tiny set back and your ready to give up? The kagome i know would have gotten off her butt and gone looking for a band to join!" Sango shouted, grabbing her friend's shoulders with her hands. "So get off your butt and go look for one!" And with that, she dramatically slammed the door, and locked it.

"... Kagome? Can you let me in the house? I locked myself out..."

* * *

"-_-"

A young man in a red t-shirt sat in his friends living room, lounging on his couch, and grumbling. He couldn't believe it! He could not believe it! One of his closest friends had stood their flirting with his ex-girlfriend! Of course... they weren't dating at the moment... but still! How could he not have known it was Kagome?! He's been to his house before, both Kouga and Miroku had seen the dozens of photos he had of kagome in his closet! They knew he loved her!

Kikyo was just a distraction so he didnt get bored while he waited for Kagome to come to her senses and ask for him back. But kagome... she was everything. She was everything he wanted... she was everything he needed. She was everything inside of him that he wished he could be... She said all the right things, at exactly the right time... But he meant nothing to her, and he didnt know why...

'I do know one thing...' he thought. 'Kagome and Kouga were standing a little to close together, and I'll be damned if i lose her to him. .mine.'

...

"Hey! Inuyasha! She called! She called!" Kouga shouted from the doorway, switching nervously from foot to foot. "She says she wants to audition!"

Inuyasha looked at his friend, and narrowed his eyes. Why was Kouga so... red? Just then, he heard the... purple one shout something at kouga. "Good going man! She called so now you got the digits! Niiiiiiiice!"

"Hey, its not like that! She didnt call for me... she just wanted to audition." He defended himself, clearly embarrassed at the thought of Kagome calling just to see him.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to the TV. "Its obvious she just wanted to join the band. Kagome doesn't like having boyfriends..."

Only Miroku caught the disappointed expression on kouga's face, and the jealous one on Inuyasha..

* * *

**_Aaaand, thats all folks! ... that wasnt as long as i wanted, but its the best i can do for now. Thank you! Now just fill in that adorable little review box, and i'll try and upload again as soon as possible! Thanks!_**

**_Peace, Love, And Draco Stalking,_**

**_ Inori-dono_**


End file.
